


Adoption Adventure

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [7]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Adoption, Husbands in love, Kidfic, M/M, Soft and Fluffy, also smut lol, jay and cole finna adopt a baby, sequel fic innit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Cole and Jay want to adopt a baby after a few years of marriage. But the adoption process has more than its fair share of ups and downs. Will the couple get what they want?Sequel to Secret Snogs





	Adoption Adventure

Jay was spreadeagled, Cole nipping at his neck and chest, fingers occassionally stroking Jay’s scars, still vivid red after five years.  
Jay had been right. Cole did find them very sexy now.  
Running a hand down to Jay’s thigh, Cole whispered in his ear.  
“C’mon babe. Beg for me.”  
Jay tightened his grip in Cole’s hair.  
“Cole. Baby. Please. I need you. I need you inside me. Please Cole, I want you. I want you so bad.”  
“Good boy.” Cole kissed Jay’s cheek and began to stretch out his asshole with a finger.  
Jay moaned a little.  
“Faster babe. Want your dick. Want it so much.”  
Cole kissed him quiet.  
“Shh. Shh. Soon, baby, soon. You’re being so good.”  
5 years of sex. You’d think they’d have fizzled out a bit by now.  
It’s sad, really, how people assume marriage kills a romance.  
Cole didn’t even have to try and keep the spark alive. Jay was his everything, and he still wanted to give him the world. And he knew Jay felt the same.  
No way was their passion dying out anytime soon.  
Confident Jay had been stretched open wide enough, Cole shifted Jay’s legs, ensuring he stayed spread.  
“Mm. Now. Now, now, please.”  
Jay lifted his mouth off of Cole’s neck, where it had been sucking and nibbling various areas.  
After all, Cole wasn’t the only one doing things during sex.  
“Ready?”  
“Mmm. Always.”  
Cole inched further and further into the love of his life’s ass.  
Jay screamed in pleasure, moaning as he played with Cole’s nipples, placing haphazard kisses all over his face.  
Cole rocked his hips gently, causing Jay’s toes to curl, and the kissing to get more erratic.  
It was an hour later that they came to a stop, cuddling in their bed afterwards.  
“I love you. More and more everyday.”  
“I love you too. As much as all the stars.”  
“That’s gay.”  
“Jay, we are married.”  
“Hmm. Still.”

The small cottage they lived in wasn’t too far from the dojo. It was cosy, and had a cute little garden in front of it. And two bedrooms.  
They’d moved in from their apartment last year, after discussing the potential of adopting children.  
They still hadn’t really decided on it, but both knew that at some point, a little Brookstone baby would arrive, one way or another.  
Obviously, it would be more than slightly hard to balance a child with the whole “saving Ninjago” thing that their job entailed.  
But it was something that would just have to work.  
Jay leaned on the doorway of the room next door to theirs. Currently used as a guest room, for when their parents visited.  
He sipped his coffee.  
Cole snuck up behind him, tangling his arms around Jay’s waist. He buried his face in copper hair.  
“We should put our name down on a list or something. Like, apply.”  
Jay nodded, taking another long sip.  
“What if no one chooses us?”  
“They will.” Cole stole a swig. “Someone will.”  
The lightning ninja tilted his head back, resting it against Cole’s shoulder.  
“But, like, what if they don’t?”  
Cole rubbed Jay’s arm gently.  
“I promise you. We’re gonna have a kid. Who wouldn’t want to give a baby to two of Ninjago’s heroes?”  
Jay snorted, chugging the last dregs from his mug. He turned around and kissed Cole softly.  
“I hope you’re right.”

They went to an adoption agency later that week, and put in a request to be adoptive parents. A few gasps from fans, excited squeals from others, who watched them walk in, hand in hand.  
“I don’t want our ‘status’ to influence this in anyway. It’s not the ‘saviours of Ninajgo’ adopting. It’s just us.”  
They were sat with a lady, her name tag proclaiming “Janet” in bright blue writing, in a room at the back, who was going through various paperwork and information with them. She nodded at Jay’s statement.  
“Typically, those in this process have to wait six months to be approved. These months will include a home visits and we do need to perform background checks. Although, with your reputations, I’m sure you’ll pass with flying colours. However, we should discuss the amount of care you can provide a child, and if inadequate you will immediately be dismissed. Is that alright?”  
Cole squeezes Jay’s hand.  
“Of course.”  
Janet shuffled her papers, before reaching one with empty boxes on it, obviously for recording answers.  
“How much time are you able to spend with your potential child?”  
“All of it.”  
“Huh? Jay, I know we wanna give a good impression, but what about work? We can’t just lie!”  
“I know. I’m not.” Jay turned to Cole. “I wanna quit the second we get a baby.”  
Cole blinked.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Completely.”  
Cole regained his composure.  
“Well, I will spend as much time with them as I possibly can. It’ll vary, depending on different situations going on in Ninjago, but I’d like to spend at least the mornings and evenings with them.”  
Janet jotted something down.  
“Would you say your relationship is healthy? Stable?”  
“Completely!”  
“100%. Cole’s amazing.”  
“Babe! I’ve got nothing on you.”  
She scribbled something else.  
“Any friends or family members who would be in contact with your child - what are they like?”  
“Well, the other ninja can be rough at times, but really they’re sweet. When we first told them we were considering adopting, they were all super excited.”  
“Our parents - my mom and dad are great with kids, and they’d probably be more likely to come over than Cole’s father. He isn’t totally... onboard with our marriage.”  
“Hmm.” Janet noted that on her clipboard. “Do you think that that could have an effect on your child?”  
“If he said one horrible thing to them, he wouldn’t be welcome in our home. I know that much.” Cole had his brow furrowed.  
Janet nodded calmly.  
After another 10 minutes of a variety of questions, the couple were told to leave their numbers, and they’d be called in a few days to inform them if they passed the first stage of approvement.

It was after two weeks that Jay started to get a little antsy. Why hadn’t they called yet? Was that a sign they’d failed? What if they weren’t deemed fit to adopt? What would they do then?  
Jay punched the bag in front of him. It was always his favourite type of training to do when he was stressed. Just letting it all out on this fucking red thing? Instant relief.  
Maybe it was stuff like that that would get them unapproved.  
With a final swing at the punching bag, Jay leant against the wall behind him.  
He was worrying about nothing. This is probably the regular waiting time.  
Everything would be fine.  
Jay glanced at the door leading back inside.  
Cole had gone in to get some drinks for them. It was taking him bloody ages.  
Just as he was about to go indoors to find him, his husband emerged, drinkless, but grinning.  
He ran up to Jay, phone clutched tightly in his hand.  
Cole squeezes Jay tightly, before snogging him right there and then.  
“Babe? Is this an apology for forgetting drinks? Your loving husband wants some alcohol.”  
“Nuh uh. I have something way better than drinks.”  
Jay’s brain whirred, trying to piece things together.  
A jubilant Cole, a hand gripping a phone?  
Really good phone call? It was confusing.  
“What is it?”  
Cole scooped Jay into his arms, nuzzling their noses together.  
“Guess who passed the first stage of the adoption process?”  
Jay may or may not have squealed a teeny bit.  
“Really? Really? We’ve been approved?”  
“Yeah! For the first part anyway, but still. Yeah!”  
Jay was spun around.  
“I love you. So much.”  
“I love you too. I promise, we’re gonna get a kid. Just you wait!”


End file.
